respawnablesfandomcom-20200223-history
JP-BEK
Itsbeen84years.jpg|JP-BEK Won In The Event THEGRINDISREAL.jpg|JP-BEK's Skin won in the event JP-BEK.jpg|JP-BEK Equipped (in the shop) JP-BEK2.jpg|JP-BEK With skin equipped (in the shop) JPequipskinfront.jpg|JP-BEK With skin equipped (Front View) JPequipskinbacj.jpg|JP-BEK With skin equipped (Back View) 42-0 with JP-BEK.png|42 kills with JP-BEK in Royal Garden, not a long range weapon? Screenshot_2016-04-06-14-34-44.png|JP-BEK without skin equipped Screenshot_2016-04-06-14-34-51.png|JP-BEK without skin equipped rear view The JP-BEK is a dual weapon that was released along with a skin on trial 2 of the the Saint Patrick (Event). It can be earned in tier 6, and the skin can be earned at the last tier (tier 9). It boasts great damage, decent range, poor accuracy, good Agility, with a fast reload and a clip size of 36. Basically, it is a smaller version of the Minigun. Strategy It has 36 bullets in it's clip and reloading time is only 2 seconds. It takes about 5 seconds to empty the clip. It takes 1-4 seconds to kill an enemy (Depending on the Health level of your enemy, the armor he is wearing and the distance between you two). The max number of enemies you can eliminate in one clip is 5 (assuming that no bullets were wasted.) Even though its Range is quite far, it's not very effective at long range. Its Damage per bullet decreases as the distance between you and your target increases. You won't notice this at close and mid range but at long range, you might need to spend more than one whole clip to kill your enemy. Aiming is not really a big problem as its auto aim is better than many Automatic Weapons' auto aim. Works best at mid range! The weapon allows you to move with great Agility, but the Accuracy is decreased when you are moving. Shooting at enemy's head increases the Damage a litttle bit but it is a bit difficult to do that when you are moving. Run And Gun: It is built for this technique, use the Agility this weapon provides to your advantage and dodge all the bullets. Locate the closest target and keep shooting at him until he is dead. Reload and move on to your next target! Don't shoot at your enemy until you get close enough to him. Stop or change direction only if the opponent you are facing is stronger than you or to take cover. Camping: Camping with this weapon is probably a bad idea, compared to the first mentioned. However, if you are playing a team match and you have some backup with you, then this might work. Equip Cyber Ninja Helmet or use Spotters to help you locate enemies and take them out before they can reach you. It is recommended to do this once they are in a medium range because they may retaliate using better ranged weapons. Guides Is this weapon hard to use? Click here! Is the weapon is too strong? Click here to learn how to counter it! Weapon Analysis Advantages *High Damage allows players to kill as fast as the Minigun. *RoF is fast. *Decent amount of bullets in the clip (36). *Fast reload speed. *Range is high for a dual weapon. *Agility is quite good Disadvantages *Accuracy isn't as good, as it has a slightly big crosshair, but it's more precise than the Minigun while moving. *Its ammo will run out faster than similar guns like Dual Machine Guns. *Like other weapons, the damage decrases the further away you are from your enemy *Impossible to obatain after event Trivia *It's the first weapon to immediately get a skin on its release. *It looks similar to the Dual Airsoft SMG, but it's overall stats are significantly better. *Like most of the dual weapons, this weapon got only 1 point at Accuracy. *It needs only ONE bullet to explode an Explosive Barrel. *The way this gun shoots is very similar to the Dual Machine Guns, and though it also sounds like the Minigun, and thus many players have dubbed this the "Dual Minigun" and sometimes the "Mini Minigun". *There is no exact real life counterpart. It's most likely based on the FN P90, Kriss Vector, and the Magpul PDR. *It has the same stats as the Darkness Combo Guns, Toxic Guns, Dual Grenade Pistols, Dual Pistols and the Haunted Guns. Video Category:Dual Weapons Category:Event Weapons Category:Skinned Weapons Category:Automatic Weapons